A Fairy Tale
by FairyTailFan2
Summary: Danny just wanted to find a new start, she never knew that it would involve a spotlight and a guy with a stud filled face. I'm terrible at summery writing. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. M because of future content. GajeelxOC ( Also there is a little LilyxOC ;p )
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own Fairy Tail: Read and Review

_***** 'thoughts'_

Name: Daniella Marie Ashton ( Danny )

Magic: Speed Mage

Description: Light brown hair down to her shoulders, dark brown eyes, short (only a few inches taller than Levy)

Name: Charlotte ( Charlie )

Magic: Exceed

Description: Dusty orange fur, small (only up to Happy's chin)

Chapter 1: My new family

Danny's POV

It was going to rain, I could feel it in the wind. I sighed and hiked up a hill, '_jut a little farther and I will make it to Magnolia'_. I smiled, Magnolia home town to the guild Fairy Tail. I stopped at the top of a ridge and gasped. There was Magnolia, nestled in a valley that was like a huge bowl, painted gold in the sunset. My smile grew to a grin and I laughed. I started down the hill, after two weeks of walking day in and day out I was finally here. My mind wondered as I walked, my smile faded.

" Was it worth it ?" I asked my self out loud. An image of my fathers enraged face flouted before my eyes, then my mothers sad but distant eyes. Then I thought of all the days spent with just Charlie sitting in a huge room all alone even though my " family" was right there. I remembered hiding my magic and fresh anger bubbled up inside of me. I nodded to my self, _'yeah it was worth it_'. I started to whistle to my self as I walked I wasn't paying attention so I didn't even expect the huge pain that suddenly exploded from the base of my skull. I dropped to the ground darkness enveloping me.

I slowly fought to wake up. I forced my eyes open and groaned my whole body felt like a bruise.

" Ah your awake" A man's voice can hissing out of the dark. I looked around

" Show yourself! " I tried to figure out what was going on, my wrists were tied above my head but my feet were left untied. I smiled to my self. '_Big mistake_', I felt an angry growl start in the back of my throat. It slipped out of my mouth and filled the air around me with a rumble. This is me being scary.

" Oh, the cornered dog will growl, but a cute little thing like you can't have a big bite." '_Little'_, the word echoed in my head.

" Oh you die!" I snapped, my voice cracking in anger. I took off at full speed, the ropes held my back for a few seconds but then they snapped. The room flew past I slammed into the wall directly across form me. I wheeled around and then I saw a movement in the dark. I pounced on him and I grabbed fabric I punched as hard as I could I felt my fist meet soft flesh and the man huffed out a gasp I took off again and nearly slammed into the wall ' _damn it's so dark_' I thought to myself I started to feel along the wall. I heard the guy gasping and then I heard a click, light flooded the room. I saw a guy, couldn't be much older than me he had a knife. I spotted the door across the room, the boy grinned wickedly,

" No escape " He said stepping between me and the door. I grinned

" So you think" I took of at top speed I knew that it was impossible for him to get me at top speed but somehow his knife bit into my arm. I gasped but was out the door and down the street before I turned into ally way and stopped. I cradled my arm and took in the damage, the cut was shallow but it went from my wrist diagonally across the top of my arm to my elbow. I grimaced as the huge amount of pain I was in sunk in, my head got really light and i felt like I was gonna vomit. I looked out at the road and saw that the coast was clear. I took off running toward the warm glow of lights. I reached a open court yard entrance and I looked up... Fairy Tail's symbol was on a flag above my head. I felt rain drops fall on my face as I stumbled across the court yard. I found a big wooden door and I threw it open. It slammed open with a huge bang, I was barely awake as I took the last few steps into the warm noisy room. I knew that I had made it finally.

" Grey" I managed to say as I slipped into the darkness

I slowly opened my eyes and I groaned. I didn't hurt any more but my head was pounding. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw an unfamiliar ceiling.

" Where am I?" I wondered aloud. I looked around and saw a girl asleep in a chair next to my bed. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long white hair and her bangs pulled up in a weird little pony tail that stuck straight up. I looked around some more and I noticed that it was raining out side, pouring to be more accurate. I sat up, _oh so sore_, and I rolled my head from side to side to get the kinks out of my neck. I slowly turned and climbed out of bed and stood up. My muscles moaned in protest but I stretched my arms above my head and I stretched my legs out to.

"Oh, my your awake!" I spun around the girl had woken up she got out of her chair and smiled at me.

" Hello, I'm Mira" She held out her hand and I shook it.

" Um would you mind telling me where I am?" I said scratching the back of my head.

" Your in the Fairy Tail infirmary." Mira responded with a smile. I looked around '_yeah it's an infirmary alright_'. I grinned _' I made it all the way to Fairy Tail.'_

" Mira is it ok for my to speak to Master Macarov?" I tried to smile at Mira sweetly '_here comes the hard part' _I heard the door open and then a blur of skin and black pants came rushing into the room.

" DANNY !" The blur of skin and pants slammed into me and I nearly fell over.

"Geez Grey!" I laughed. He had his arms thrown around me. I grinned '_Grey, his letters had kept me sane during my childhood and I helped him when he rebuilt his life in Fairy Tail.'_

_" _Danny I thought you were dead! Why are you here, what happened to your family are you ok? What happened, you were so beat up?" I shook my head and pushed Grey away. He stood an arm's length away and his face was one huge grin.

" I'm fine Grey, I don't remember you being this clingy." I laughed again. I heard a soft chuckle and I saw a small man walk into the room, a man that everyone recognized Master Macarov of Fairy Tail. I turned to give him my full attention.

"Hello" I said trying to look confidant and like I didn't just wake up.

" Hello" The Master responded " I'm Master Macarov, now it seems that you know our friend Grey but would you mind introducing yourself to the rest of us?"

"Oh of course!" I replied quickly " My name is Danny Ashton, I'm a speed mage and I want to join Fairy Tail." I smiled at the Master and tried to look cute. He raised an eyebrow.

" Well seeing as a well-respected member of Fairy Tail seems to know you and is willing to give you a vote of confidence" He turned to Grey I looked at him to he nodded looking more serious.

" I can most definitely allow that." I grinned _'wow that was way easier than I_ _thought' _I shivered '_man what a draft'_ I wrapped my arms around myself and realized I felt not fabric, I looked down.

" AHHHH" I ripped the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around my bra clad top.

" Why am I not wearing a shirt!" I shrieked Mira giggled and I shot her a death glare. Master Macarov chuckled.

" Your clothes were in bad shape and Wendy couldn't get to the injury on your back." _'My back?' _I opened up the wrapped blanket and I saw that my whole left side was wrapped in bandages.

" What happened to my back?" I looked questioningly at Master Macarov

" You were stabbed" Grey said he sounded worried " You don't remember?"

" No just when he cut my arm." I replied _'hmm weird, whatever' _I smiled at Grey

" Well I'm all better now so it's ok."

" Not entirely" Master said ruefully and he pointed to my arm. My whole arm was wrapped in bandages.

" That cut was surprisingly deep and Wendy had to stitch it up, it will be a scar." Mira, Grey, and Master looked so downcast.

" What ever." I said then I grinned " What does a girl have to do to get a guild mark around here?" Master looked kinda taken aback by my optimistic outlook. He nodded and Mira headed for the door.

" Follow me" Mira said opening the door. I followed after her dragging the blanket with me. Grey walked by my side and he was smiling.

" So Grey how have you been?" I asked as we followed Mira down endless hallways.

" I'm fine what about you? I thought you died! you just stopped writing letters!? Why?" He looked almost hurt and I felt bad.

" You will find out soon, I promise." I stopped walking. My mouth flopped open at the sight before me, a huge hall with a bar and a stage stretched out in front of me. It was empty but I could just imagine it full of people laughing and talking together. I grinned and jogged after Mira. She was standing behind the bar.

" Where is everyone?" I asked

" It's like 3 o'clock in the morning Lost" Grey said using his old nickname for me. I bumped him with my shoulder.

" Oh well then that explains it." Mira was humming to her self,

" What color?" she asked I scrunched my eyebrows together thinking I made a humming sound.

" What it's just a color?" Grey said rolling his eyes. I smirked at him

" White" I said smiling at Mira's back I saw her nod her head.

" Why white ?" Grey asked one eyebrow arched up near his hair line.

" White, for a new clean beginning." I responded simply. Mira turned around and gestured at me with a stamp made of wood.

" Where?" she asked

" My left shoulder" I said turning to give her a better angle. I felt her press the stamp against me and then a tingling. I grinned as she pulled the stamp away and I saw the Fairy Tail mark plain as day on my arm. I saw grinning and grinning. I giggled and turned to Grey

" Awesome!" he said with a smile. I was bouncing on my toes with excitement.

" Your just like Lucy! " Mira said with a laugh.I looked at her quizzically

" Who's Lucy" Mira opened her mouth to answer me but Grey cut her off

" Hey Danny, where are you staying?" I smiled at Grey '_damn I'm so smily tonight' _" I have a house here in Magnolia, on bridge street I think." I pulled a small piece of paper out of my pocket. " Yep it's on Bridge street." Grey smiled and started walking toward the door.

" Here I'll walk you home you can change..."

"CHARLIE !" I screamed and blasted past Grey running at full speed, I stopped at the exit of the outside court yard " COME ON GREY !" I was literally jumping up and down. Grey walked over to me and started off down the road. I walked next to him humming to my self. After a few minutes of quiet Grey asked

" Who's Charlie ?" I grinned

" She's my cat." I was bouncing in my toes walking a step ahead of Grey barely containing my excitement. He raised an eyebrow and then sighed

" Another exceed?" It sounded like a question but I had know idea what and exceed was.

" What?" I asked looking confused,

" Nothing" Grey said " Hey let me see that paper this is Bridge street." I handed him the paper he walked down the road I wanted to scream but people were sleeping.

" Here it is.." before he finished I flew through the door ( that was open ) and up the stairs to the bedroom I blasted into the room and I saw Charlie, her little feline body curled up and asleep on a single pillow on a huge bed. I grinned and climbed on to the bed and laid my head right next to Charlie's sleeping form.

_Dream: _

_" Charlie, I want you to fly ahead to Magnolia and stay at the house." I said while packing up my sleeping bag. _

_" WHAT?" Charlie shouted " No way!" She popped out her wings and fluttered in the air _

_" I'm not leaving you alone!" * Hack hack cough* I gave her worried look as her whole body was wracked with massive coughs, her little body shook and she nearly fell from the sky _

_" Charlie, your sick and with you speed you could be to Magnolia in less than two days. I'm gonna take it slow so it will take me almost a week. You get so sick and if you rest at the house I know you will get better." I stopped packing my bag and stood up I reached out and Charlie flouted over I wrapped her up in my arms. _

_" I would die if something happened to you, please Charlie go to the house and heal for a week then I'll be in Fairy Tail and we will have a real home." I felt Charlie nod and I let her go she flouted up and smiled down at me. _

_" See you in a week." With that she took off in a blur of dusty orange fur and was gone. _

End Dream

I slowly opened my eyes, '_damn I fell asleep.' _I yawned and sat up. I looked around, I was in what I guessed was my room. I leaned over and checked the clock on the bedside table. '_dang 7 am'_ even though I had got home at about three am I felt rested and ready for a new day.

" Charlie" I said softly, shaking her gently " Time to get up."

"Go away Danny" Charlie muttered with out opening her eyes. I smiled

" DANNY !" her eyes flew open and she threw herself at me

" Oh my gosh you're finally here!...and you have no shirt on... and your injured!" I laughed and shook my head

" Wow Charlie your a quick one." I stood up and walked over to the closet, I pulled it open and sighed '_I really need to go shopping'. _The closet was filled to the brim with skirts, shorts, low-cut belly shirts and a bunch of other girly stuff. I rummaged through all the bright colors and grabbed a plain black T-shirt. I pulled it over my head and then I started to rummage again, then I remembered

"Grey!" I whipped around and walked over to the door. Charlie fluttered over and landed on my shoulder. I opened the door '_when did i close the door?'_ and there in the hall way sitting against the door was Grey. He was asleep and he looked really uncomfortable. I smiled, Charlie flapped down and landed on his knee. I smiled and crouched down.

"Grey...wake up" I said softly trying to be sweet about it. Charlie shook his arm lightly.

"Hm?" he said opening his eyes. " Oh sorry I fell asleep in your house." He stood and Charlie fluttered up and landed on my shoulder again. I smiled

" You know you didn't have to stay." He smiled at me I wanted to take you to the guild hall as soon as you woke up." I grinned

" Ok let's go then!" He grinned and we walked down the stairs.

" Hey Grey" I said with a smirk " You may want to put some clothes on." Grey jumped and kinda grinned

" Oops sorry bought that." He replied sheepishly. He turned and ran upstairs to find his clothes. Charlie laughed, her little body shaking as she laughed.

" He really does strip just like you said he did!" I nodded ad stopped at the front door. She stopped laughing. Grey came jogging up to us now wearing clothes.

"Ok, let's go." Grey lead us out into the sunshine and the bustle of an early morning in Magnolia.

" SO this is Charlie?" Grey asked gesturing to the Dusty orange cat on my shoulder.

"Yeah" I responded with a smile. " I stopped writing you letters when I found Charlie because I had to nurse her back to health for like a month." I smiled at Grey, he nodded. People were walking up and down the street and I heard friends shouting to each other, a couple of people called out to Grey and he waved. We walked along in comfortable silence until we reached the main entrance to the outside courtyard. I stopped

" Grey" I said feeling butterflies beating their wings in my stomach. Grey turned around

"Yeah?" he looked kinda confused. I walked up to him we stood there facing each other in front of the guild I had dreamed of ever since I was a little girl.

"I'm scared" I whispered. Grey chuckled

"Why?" I looked up at him and his blue eyes met mine and I felt reassured, his eyes told me that his friends would love me and that Fairy Tail would be every thing I dreamed. I smiled at him and squared my shoulders.

"Let's go" I said mustering all my confidence. Charlie flitted up to sit cross-legged on top of my head ( her favorite spot ). We walked into the guild hall, it was still nearly empty. I saw Mira behind the bar,

" HI Mira!" I said waving at the pretty girl. She looked over and smiled and sent over a small wave. Then Charlie's stomach growled. I laughed and walked toward the bar. Grey had gone over to talk to a man with a pipe and a dude with a huge s shaped necklace. I walked up to the bar, Mira was currently serving a mug of something to a guy with really long green hair that had little lightning bolts on each side of his head. She saw me and waved for me to come over. I walked over to stand next to the green haired guy.

" Hey Mira" I said trying to ignore the curious glances the guy next to me was giving me.

" Hey Danny, this is Freed" Mira gestured to the green haired man. " Freed this is our newest member Danny." The green haired guy turned and offered his hand. I turned and shook it, his hand was warm and really soft.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Ms." Freed said in a smooth voice. Then a dude in a mask that covered half of his face walked over, his tongue hanging out showing off his Fairy Tail mark.

" Hey, Freed!" The guy sauntered over. I stood there kinda stiffly." Who's the babe?" He asked with a devilish grin.

" This is our newest member, Danny" Mira said interrupting Freed. I smiled at this strange guy.

" I'm Bixlow" He said he came and threw his arm over my shoulder " I would love to give you a proper welcome, come back tonight and I'll show you a good time" His voice was creeping me out.

" Ummm" I said then suddenly this blur off dusty orange flew in from no where and slammed into Bixlow's head.

" Go away ! Creep!" Charlie was shouting at the top of her lungs. '_When did she get off my head?'_ I wondered. Bixlow took his arm off me and went to stand on the other side of Freed looking sulky. Charlie landed on my shoulder. She nodded over to where Grey was. I started walking over to Grey.

" Where did you go?" I asked Charlie, weaving between the tables.

" Oh well... there were oranges behind the bar and I was hungry..." I laughed, '_Charlie you and your weird obsession with oranges'_ I stopped when I was behind Grey.

" Hey Grey thanks for ditching me." I said arms folded. He whipped around.

" Oh my gosh! Danny I'm so sorry I was just asking Makeo and Wakaba if they knew when Natsu, Happy and Lucy would be back I guess we got to talking and...yeah" The guy with the pipe was checking me out and I felt creeped on.

" So Grey you got your self a girlfriend?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh Juvia will be so hurt!" said his dark hair companion. I saw Grey blush and the two men grinned. The pipe man grinned and opened his mouth to continue.

" I am not Grey's girlfriend, my name is Danny and I'm a new member of Fairy Tail." Then before he could blink I took the glass of water sitting on the table and dumped it over his head. " And that... is for being a creep!" I spun and walked back to the bar anger hissing in my ears. I heard Grey burst into laughter behind me and soon both of the men he was with laughed to. I smiled sarcastically.

" Well that went well" said Charlie from my shoulder. I giggled, I reached the bar.

" Hey Mira !" Mira walked over " Can I have a cup of coffee?" She nodded and turned around. Grey walked over and sat in the barstool beside me.

" Natsu should be back today, and Wendy and Charla should be here soon." Charlie flitted down and stood on the bar.

" Oh who's this?" Mira asked when she brought me my cup of coffee looking pointedly at Charlie.

" My name is Charlie" She responded with a smile. Mira smiled

" Well I'm Mira." Mira looked at Charlie and got a little line on her forehead

" You know Charlie, your kinda small for an exceed." Charlie looked at Mira confused. I sat down in the barstool next to Grey. I looked at Charlie she looked down at herself.

" Really?" Suddenly the front door of the guild hall banged open with a huge crash.

" I'M BACK!" shouted a pink haired boy followed by a blue flying cat and an blonde girl in a short skirt.

" There's Natsu" Grey said dryly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Fight

Author's Note: OK guys spoiler alert I have completely killed Grey, he is the only character that I wrote so far from the original because I thought that this is how he would act with my character. So yeah... if you think that I'v killed Grey too much don't get to mad he drifts back toward the original as the story goes on when Danny makes some girl friends and he gets used to her being around PROMISE ! And I'v noticed that Gajeel seems really ...not himself in this chapter, I kinda actually did that on purpose so wait till later and he will be more normal promise. Also I don't own Fairy Tail T.T Don't be afraid to review I want your guys feed back! 3 FairyTailFan2

TIME JUMP: THAT NIGHT

Gajeel's POV:

I walked into the guild hall with Lily flying beside me. I looked around, Salamander, BunnyGirl, Stripper, Juvia, Wendy and the two other exceed were sitting at a table all together. I saw Cana sitting at the bar with her barrel o' booze.

" I wonder who that is?" Lily said I looked over at him.

" Who?" I grunted Lily pointed at a girl at the table with Salamander and every one, I had never seen before. She had light brown hair pulled back into pony tail. Sitting on her head was the smallest exceed I'd ever seen.

" Hey Lily!" the blue cat yelled from his table. Lily waved and flew over, I followed him. He landed on the table the little exceed jumped down on to the table.

" Lily this is Charlie." Happy said gesturing to the little orange exceed next to him.

"Hello, I'm new here but you must be PantherLily, Happy has told me a lot about you." PantherLily smiled and shook her paw.

"I'm very glad to meet you Charlie." Natsu leaned over and grabbed the back of Charlie's little black T-shirt.

" I still don't understand why your so small?" Charlie kicked her feet and said something I tuned her out. I walked over to the request board and I started to look for a good job. Then I heard someone say my name.

" That's Gajeel he's still kinda new too, he may seem really scary but he's not so bad." It was Lucy talking to that new girl I guess.

" Oi Lily!" I barked grabbing a poster off the board, I walked back over to the table I had left him at. He looked up at me,

" Yes Gajeel?" I shoved the job poster toward him. He took it from my hand and started to read it.

" Gajeel, we can't take this job." Lily said shaking his head.

" Why the hell not?" I growled, 'it's a search and find job I could do this in my sleep.'

"Because of the animal they want us to catch, it's a wikitah ( wik-a-taw ) they are exceptionally fast tiny animals. We could never catch one."

" Damn it!" I growled

" I could catch one." I looked up the new girl was looking at me curiously. She stood up and walked over to stand at the end of the table next to me, she turned to Lily. She was saying something about traps or something but I wasn't paying girl standing next to me was nothing short of stunning, her pale brown hair was beautiful even pulled back, she was short only a little taller than Levy but some how it fit her, she had nice boobs and a super cute ass. ' what the hell Gajeel!' I thought to my self sure she's hot but really I don't need no woman drama right now'

" So you will do the job with us?" Lily was saying as I tuned back into the conversation. 'WHAT?'

" Sure I would love to, and I could use the cash. Is it ok if Charlie comes with us?" Lily nodded. 'Ug whatever at least she's not Levy's boy toy'

" So Shrimp, we can "

" What did you call me?" I glanced down at the little girl in front of me. I smirked my famous scary smirk. She was absolutely livid. I leaned down so I was face to face with her.

" I called you Shrimp, what you got a problem with that short stuff?" I heard a growl escape her throat. I raised and eyebrow. I smirked

" Gajeel, I really wouldn't do that." Grey said I looked over at him, and he honest to god looked scared.

" Why?" I asked turning to Grey, " what's she gonna do kick my shins?" I heard her growl again and then my whole world exploded in pain.

Danny's PoV:

Rage boiled in my veins and hissed in my ears ' how dare he ! I don't care if kicking him in the balls was a cheap shot! I'M NOT SHORT!' I stood there arms folded smirking at the bulk of a man bent over in pain in front of me. his hand shot forward to grab me, I dashed so that I was outside his reach.

" Can't catch me, loser!" I grinned, he looked up at me rage flamed in his ...red eyes? ' What the hell?' He leapt froward and tried to hit me I easily dashed aside and tripped him as her lunged froward. I laughed as he went down. He leapt up with a growl rumbling in his chest. I could feel it like an earthquake, it rumbled like heavy bass in my ears. I saw his rage grow behind his eyes. As we danced around, me dodging and him trying to punch me I took a good look at him. He was really good looking, his eyes were the color of blood, but it fit him. He had studs over his eyes and on the side of his nose. He even had one in his chin, his hair was a spiky black mane that went down to his waist. I admired his huge muscles and the scars on his arms, he was a strong guy. We had been going in circles for about five minutes, his rage mounting, mine cooling down. Then I dashed over to the bar and sat in a stool. I spun to look at the confused man who was sweating after trying to catch me.

" My name is Danny, if you ever call me any thing else I will beat the shit outta you tough guy." I grinned at him and turned around, 'well that takes care of that' Then I heard a sound that I had never heard before, it was like pure rage ripping through every fiber of my being. I whipped around to see the sound was coming from...Gajeel he was so angry I could feel it from across the room. I stared open mouthed as he seemed to grow and he growled so deep in his chest I felt it in mine.

" You die" He growled out. He rushed me and totally destroyed the bar stool I had been in not three seconds ago. I laughed

" Can't catch me!" I taunted him he roared again and my heart shook in my chest. I laughed again at how made he was. I dashed across the room and sat next to Bixlow.

" Hey babe" Bixlow drawled tongue lolling out, " this guy messing you up?"

I grinned, Gajeel was across the room. His fist suddenly turned into an iron pillar, it stretched across the room and I dodged with less than an inch of room between my head and his...fist. I giggled,

" Nah Bixlow, I can handle this loser." His fist retracted and I saw his chest heaving as he breathed. I ran over and sat next to him. His pole fist crushed the chair a second to slow. This continued for a few minutes. I yawned he growled again, sweat dripping from his face.

" Hey you wanna quit yet, I'm getting bored." Gajeel roared and threw another punch. He had smashed tables and chairs but every one just stared in disbelief at my cocky grin. I sighed 'might as well end this now' I ran past the bar and grabbed a heavy mug from in front of a very confused Freed. I ran and stood right in front of Gajeel he threw punch after punch and I dodged easily.

" If you stop now I won't hurt you. " He growled

" Never!" His voice was like a punch in the stomach it rumbled and growled and struck me with fear. My eyes widened just that tiny bit when I realized what I was doing. I was messing with an S-Class wizard, and he was a dragon slayer, a man who could kill a dragon. Suddenly fear seized me he threw a punch, that one grazed me. I ran past then whipped around, I jumped as high as I could, I brought the mug down on his head as hard as I could. It hit with a resounding thud, but it bounced right off! I gasped, then Gajeel laughed.

" You think that you could get through my scales like that?" His voice was like bass booming in my head, it spun it's way into my mind and somehow it felt right. I gasped as his iron pillar hand slammed into my gut.

" Damn" I said pulling my self up from the ground. He walked over stood over me, I was still sitting. Then much to my surprise he offered me his hand.

" I haven't had to try that hard in a long time, thanks for the good fight,...Squirt." I grabbed his hand. 'Maybe he can call me squirt' His hand it was huge and and it was hard but my hand felt so... safe in his he pulled me up, and over shot a little I tumbled forward and he caught me. I could hear his heart beating, it was deep and steady.

" Careful Squirt don't fall" I looked up at him as I stood up his eyes said ,something, I couldn't tell what, something deep and open. I couldn't breath he was just to much. He turned and walked away leaving me in shock. Somehow he had just made me freeze. Something about him felt ...

" Oh my gosh !" I turned Charlie flew over to me she landed on my shoulder, the guild hall was dead silent everyone was staring. I felt a tingling spread up my neck. 'No no no no I will not blush!' I took off as fast as I could running and running and running. I ended up in a park, Charlie had gotten pulled off my shoulder but my sudden take off. I saw a big tree and I scrambled up into the high branches. I sat there for awhile trying to regain my composure. All I could think about was the way his voice echoed in my head, how his roar made me afraid but his hands made me feel safe. I could see his eyes in my mind's eye with... something buried deep in them. I punched the tree branch I was sitting on.

" Damn it !" I cried into the sky, then I heard a voice that I knew.

" Gihihi, you sound upset Shrimp." I looked down and saw Gajeel standing below me looking up. I slowly scrambled down the tree and jumped down from the lowest branch and landed next to him.

" What makes you say that?" I said avoiding his eyes just standing next to him. We weren't looking at each other. He stood facing the tree and I stood facing away we were next to each other but neither of us looked at the other.

" Just a hunch."

Gajeel's PoV:

A few minutes before

She stood before me and I growled out

"Never !" Rage was flooding me pumping through my veins and making my vision red. I met her eyes and let her see my fury, all of it, not just at her but in general. 'Why the hell isn't she afraid?' I wanted to see fear fill her, I wanted her too beg for mercy. Then slowly fear flooded forward and filled her eyes. She took the mug she was holding and bashed it against my head. I could feel the strength behind the blow, any normal guy maybe even Salamander would be down for the count after that. She gasped as it bounced off of my head.

" You think you can get through my scales like that?" I could hear the rage filling my voice, anyone with a mind would have fallen on their knees and cried in her situation, I should know full grown men had done it before. She froze 'NOW!' my fist flew out and slammed right into her stomach she gasped as the air was forced out of her lungs and she flew back and went down. As she fell it was almost like slow motion. She was like a delicate flower, her hair whipped around her and her eyes brimmed over with fear. I felt like a horrible beast for wanting to hurt her I could smell her, she smelled like wind, here one second and gone the next. Suddenly all my rage left me as I watched her fall, 'I can't hurt something that beautiful...damn I'm getting too soft' She sat up, I walked over and offered a hand to help her up.

" I haven't had to try that hard in a long time thanks for a good fight...Squirt." Her eyes were locked with mine, her dark brown eyes like a sea of confusion she was searching my eyes for something, somehow I didn't mind. I pulled her up and she was lighter than I thought. She fell forward into my chest, I could feel her erratic heart beat against me and I heard her stop breathing. Her smell filled my nostrils, and it almost made my brain shut down, it was like smelling everything that I could ever need, a little iron and a tough resilient smell, but it also had a woman's tough.

"Careful Shrimp don't fall." With that I turned and walked away. It took every thing in me to keep from turning around to look at her, but I couldn't resist the urge to breath in and have her smell fill my lungs, now it smelled more like some kinda of flower, but it was weak even though she was in the same room. I scrunched my studded eyebrows together 'how can she smell so many different ways?' Suddenly a fast breeze whipped past me and I smelled that same weak flower smell 'Shrimp' with out even thinking about it I turned to follow her. 'Damn she's fast' I walked through the dark Magnolia streets I could just barely smell her at all even though I knew she had just been here. I tracked her to the park, the park I had beat Levy and Team Shadow Gear up in. I saw Shrimp sitting up in the tree I had crucified Team Shadow Gear on. I almost winced at the memory, I walked over to stand beneath Shrimp, she didn't see me. She was staring up at the starry sky. Then suddenly that amazing iron tough smell flooded my nostrils. My brain got close to shutting down again, that smell was so intoxicating.

" Damn it!" Shrimp called out into the sky.

" Gihihi," it escaped before I could stop it, I don't even know why I laughed. She looked down at me.

" You sound upset Shrimp." I said trying to cover up my mess up. 'damn it what is with me?' I watched as Shrimp climbed down, her legs and arms stretching and bending in almost impossible ways to bring her to the lowest branch. She leaped down to stand next to me landing with cat like grace.

" What makes you say that?" We stood with out looking at each other.

" Oh just a hunch." I replied. We stood in silence for a while just the two of us and the stars, and somehow it felt familiar. The intoxicating smell was still rolling off of this strange speed mage next to me. I was breathing deeply sucking it in as much at a time as I could. She stood there gazing at the stars when she suddenly turned to face me. I slowly turned,

" We never had a proper introduction did we?" I gave her a confused look,

" My name is Danny, and I "

" We did this already, Shrimp" I saw rage flash but then it went away.

" Oh yeah huh?" The shrimp said scratching her head sheepishly. We stood there just looking into each others eyes for a few moments before Shrimp spoke again,breaking eye contact

" Gajeel, can you tell me how to get to Bridge street from here?" I GiHied again.

" Lost munchkin?" Then the rage was back burning in her eyes

" I draw the line there you can call me Shrimp only because I can't beat the shit outta you but nothing else or I will drown you in your sleep." Somehow even though it was hilarious to see the little girl so livivd I didn't push it. Then suddenly came Strippers smell off the wind. I turned and saw Grey come running into the park, he saw us and ran over.

" Danny!" Danny turned and smiled at Grey,

" Oh hi Grey, I was just asking Gajeel here about how to get home from here." I smirked when I saw the uncomfortable look on Grey's face.

" You were going to ask Gajeel for directions home?" He looked at me nervously and I flashed my scariest smirk at him. He looked back at Shrimp

" Yeah, why is that ok?" Grey shook his head and replied

" I'll walk you home ok?"

"Sure" Shrimp replied kinda confused. Grey turned and headed toward the exit. Shrimp turned to me,

" Hey I'll meet you at the research center tomorrow for the job at 8:30 ok?" I nodded and then quietly so only I could hear,

" Sorry I was picking on you in front of the guild" Then she was gone in a blast of her wind smell. I almost let my jaw drop open 'what a strange girl' I sighed and headed toward my apartment complex. Her smell lingered on my mind and I thought about her beautiful hair. 'damn I'v gone soft' I shook my head and thought of beating up Salamander all the way home.

Danny's PoV:

I walked beside Grey half listening to him babble on and on about something or other. My mind was in the daze left from being so close to ... him. I had nearly growled at him when he called me munchkin. 'I'm not that small...am I?' I could have reached out to touch his arm as we stood there, just us and the stars. 'I hope he couldn't hear my heart' I thought about how just being near him made my heart pound and my ears ring. His voice made my insides feel like a mushy mass of nothing and his eyes... his eyes made me want to get down on my knees and beg him to never take them away. Something was twinkling behind them that drew me in farther and farther until he looked away and I immediately wanted it back. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as his image flouted in front of me. I sighed

" Hey Danny are you listening?" I hummed a response and looked around and saw the house in a few feet ahead. I walked up to the door and opened it up,

" Thanks for walking my home Grey" He nodded and headed down the dark street. I trudged upstairs realizing how tired I was. I opened the door to my bedroom and saw Charlie sitting on the bed.

" What the hell Danny!" Charlie snapped at me. I stripped down to my undergarments,

" What Charlie" I said pulling a belly shirt on.

" Why did you ditch me at the guild hall like that?" I stepped into some short shorts and crawled onto the bed.

" He was so...intoxicating" I said Charlie looked at me confused

" Who, Gajeel?" I nodded numbly thinking about him made me want to smile , his heavily muscled body his smirk, even his roar of pure rage.

" What the hell?" Charlie was giving me a weird look.

" You smell funny." I glared at Charlie,

" Oh well thanks!" I rolled over so that I wasn't facing Charlie any more.

" No, not like that!" Charlie said " You smell like, well I don't know but you smell like someone else." I shook my head and darkness enveloped me.


End file.
